As a benzamide derivative which is similar to the objective compound of the present invention, (1) and (2), etc. shown below have been known.
(1) In Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 105784/1989, there is a disclosure about the compound represented by the following formula: ##STR2## (wherein R and R.sup.1 each represent a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a nitro group, an alkyl group, an allyl group, a cycloalkyl group, an alkoxy group or an allyloxy group; Z represents an alkylene group with the carbon number of 2 to 4. Incidentally, the R, R.sup.1 and Z defined in this formula are limited only to this formula.) which is effective as a photographic material. PA1 (2) In Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 151546/1989, there is a disclosure about the compound represented by the following formula: ##STR3## (wherein X represents O, S or NOH, R.sup.1 represents H or CH, n is 1, 2 or 3, PA1 a) R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are each Cl or Br, and R.sup.4 is H: PA1 b) R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are each Cl or Br: PA1 c) R.sup.2 is F, R.sup.3 is Cl, and R.sup.4 is H: or PA1 d) R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are CH.sub.3 or C.sub.2 H.sub.5, and R.sup.4 is H, PA1 a) either R.sup.6 or R.sup.7 is CF.sub.3, and R.sup.5 and the other of R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 are H: PA1 b) R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 are H, and R.sup.7 is F, Cl or Br: PA1 c) R.sup.5 and R.sup.7 are each F, Cl or Br, and R.sup.6 is H: PA1 d) R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 are each F, Cl or Br, and R.sup.7 is H: PA1 e) R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 are each F, Cl or Br, and R.sup.5 is H: or PA1 f) R.sup.6 is phenoxy, and R.sup.5 and R.sup.7 are H. PA1 (3) In Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 44846/1986, there is a disclosure about the compound represented by the following formula: ##STR4## (wherein m and m' are each independently 0 or 1; n is an integer of 0 to 3; R represents C.sub.1-4 alkyl, C.sub.2-8 alkenyl, C.sub.2-8 alkynyl, C.sub.1-8 haloalkyl, C.sub.2-8 haloalkenyl, C.sub.2-8 haloalkynyl, C.sub.2-10 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2-10 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.3-8 cycloalkyl, C.sub.3-8 halocycloalkyl, C.sub.4-12 cycloalkylalkyl, heterocycloalkyl or heterocycloalkylalkyl; R.sup.1 to R.sup.4 and R.sup.8 are each independently hydrogen or C.sub.1-8 alkyl; R.sup.7 is C.sub.1-8 alkyl, C.sub.2-8 alkenyl, C.sub.2-8 alkynyl, C.sub.1-8 haloalkyl, C.sub.2-8 haloalkenyl, C.sub.2-8 haloalkynyl, C.sub.3-8 cycloalkyl, C.sub.4-12 cycloalkylalkyl or phenyl which are all unsubstituted, or a phenyl in which 1, 2 or 3-position of the carbon atom of the ring is substituted by a group selected from C.sub.1-8 alkyl, C.sub.1-8 haloalkyl, C.sub.1-8 alkoxy, C.sub.1-8 haloalkoxy, halogen, nitro, cyano and C.sub.1- 8 alkylthio, provided that when X.sup.1 is NR.sup.9, R.sup.7 can be also selected from a substituted or unsubstituted phenylthio and a S--C(SH.sub.3).sub.2 --CN group; R.sup.9 is a hydrogen atom, or that selected from the definition of R.sup.7 ; W represents oxygen, sulfur, NR.sup.8, CR.sup.3 R.sup.4 or carbonyl; W.sup.1 represents oxygen, sulfur, NR.sup.8, CR.sup.3 R.sup.4, carbonyl, sulfinyl or sulfonyl; X and Y are each oxygen, sulfur or NR.sup.8 ; X.sup.1 represents oxygen, sulfur or NR.sup.9 ; and Z represents C.sub.1-8 alkyl, C.sub.1-8 haloalkyl or halogen. Incidentally, the m, m', n, R, R.sup.1 to R.sup.9, W, W.sup.1, X, X.sup.1, Y and Z defined in this formula are limited only to this formula.) which is effective as an insecticide. PA1 (4) In Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 25 68470/1986, there is a disclosure about the compound represented by the following formula: ##STR5## (wherein R.sup.1 represents a lower alkyl group, a lower alkoxy-lower alkyl group or a cycloalkyl group having the carbon number of 3 to 8; R.sup.2 represents a fluoro substituted-lower alkyl group; X represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; Y represents a halogen atom or a lower alkyl group; m represents 0, 1 or 2; and n is an integer of 2 to 6. PA1 (5) In Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 149659/1987, there is a disclosure about the compound represented by the following formula: ##STR6## (wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 represent the same or different lower alkyl group; R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 represent the same or different lower alkyl group; R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 are the same or different and represent a hydrogen atom, a nitro group, a cyano group, a halogeno-lower alkyl group, a lower alkenyl group, a hydroxy group, a halogeno-lower alkoxy group, a lower alkenyloxy group, an aralkyloxy group, an aralkenyloxy group, a carboxyl group, a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, a group represented by the following formula: ##STR7## (wherein R.sup.10 and R.sup.11 are the same or different and represent a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group. Provided that R.sup.10 and R.sup.11 may form with the adjacent nitrogen atom a pyrrolidine ring, a piperidine ring, a morpholine ring, or a piperazine ring in which the nitrogen atom at the 4-position may be substituted by a lower alkyl group.) or a group represented by the following formula: ##STR8## (wherein R.sup.10 and R.sup.11 are the same as defined above.); R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 are the same or different and represent a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a cyano group, a lower alkyl group, a hydroxy group, a lower alkoxy group, a lower alkanoylamino group, or a naphthyl group fused with a benzene ring when it is adjacent to; A.sub.1 represents an alkylene group, an alkenylene group, or an alkynylene group; R.sup.9 represents a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group; B represents a single bond or CH.sub.2 O; and n represents 0, 1 or 2. Provided that when R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 are the same or different and represent a hydrogen atom or a nitro group, R.sup.9 represents a lower alkyl group or A.sub.1 represents a branched alkylene group, an alkenylene group or a branched alkynylene group. Incidentally, the R.sup.1 to R.sup.11, A.sub.1, B, m and n defined in this formula are limited only to this formula.) which has a calcium antagonism and a sympathetic nerve .beta.-acceptor blocking action. PA1 (6) In Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 142772/1990, there is a disclosure about the compound represented by the following formula: ##STR9## (wherein Ar represents a phenyl group which is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more of halogen, C.sub.1-3 alkyl, C.sub.1-3 haloalkyl, C.sub.2-4 alkenyl, C.sub.2-4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.1-3 alkoxy or C.sub.1-4 haloalkoxy as a substituent, or a pyridyl group which is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more of halogen or C.sub.1-3 haloalkyl as a substituent; K, X and Z each independently represent O or S; B.sub.1 and B.sub.2 are the same or different and represent C.sub.1-6 alkylidene; Rh.sub.1 represents C.sub.1-6 haloalkyl having 1 to 9 halogen atoms, C.sub.1-6 haloalkenyl having 1 to 9 halogen atoms, C.sub.3-8 haloalkoxyalkyl, C.sub.3-8 haloalkoxyalkenyl (halogen is preferably fluorine); A represents a heterocyclic ring described in the following Table 1 (wherein R.sup.1 to R.sup.3 may be the same or different and represent H, C.sub.1-6 alkyl, C.sub.1-6 haloalkyl, C.sub.2-6 alkenyl, C.sub.2-6 haloalkenyl, C.sub.2-6 alkynyl, C.sub.2-6 haloalkynyl; G represents CH or N.). Incidentally, the Ar, K, X, Z, B.sub.1, B.sub.2, RH.sub.1, A, R.sup.1 to R.sup.3 and G defined in this formula are limited only to this formula.) which is effective as a fungicide. PA1 n is an integer of 1 to 6, preferably 2 to 5, further preferably 2 or 3. (L.sup.1 to L.sup.3) PA1 (a) Compound (1) in which R.sup.1 to R.sup.3 are hydrogen atoms, OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z Cl.sub.m is 3-OC.sub.x F.sub.z or 4-OC.sub.x F.sub.z, A is an oxygen atom and n is 2. PA1 (b) Compound (1) in which R.sup.1 is a hydrogen atom, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are hydrogen atoms, OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z Cl.sub.m is 3-OC.sub.x F.sub.z or 4-OC.sub.x F.sub.z, A is an oxygen atom and n is 2. PA1 (c) Compound (1) in which R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are hydrogen atoms, R.sup.3 is a halogen atom, OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z Cl.sub.m is 3-OC.sub.x F.sub.z or 4-OC.sub.x F.sub.z, A is an oxygen atom and n is 2. PA1 (d) Compound (1) in which R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are halogen atoms, R.sup.3 is a hydrogen atom, OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z Cl.sub.m is 3-OC.sub.x F.sub.z or 4-OC.sub.x F.sub.z, A is an oxygen atom and n is 2. PA1 (e) Compound (1) in which R.sup.1 and R.sup.3 are halogen atoms, R.sup.2 is a hydrogen atom, OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z Cl.sub.m is 3-OC.sub.x F.sub.z or 4-OC.sub.x F.sub.z, A is an oxygen atom and n is 2. PA1 (f) Compound (1) in which R.sup.1 to R.sup.3 are halogen atoms, OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z Cl.sub.m is 3-OC.sub.x F.sub.z or 4-OC.sub.x F.sub.z, A is an oxygen atom and n is 2. PA1 (g) Compound (1) in which R.sup.1 is an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are hydrogen atoms, OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z Cl.sub.m is 3-OC.sub.x F.sub.z or 4-OC.sub.x F.sub.z, A is an oxygen atom and n is 2. PA1 (h) Compound (1) in which R.sup.1 is an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are hydrogen atoms, OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z Cl.sub.m is 3-OC.sub.x F.sub.z or 4-OC.sub.x F.sub.z, A is an oxygen atom and n is 2. PA1 (i) Compound (1) in which R.sup.1 is a haloalkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are hydrogen atoms, OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z Cl.sub.m is 3-OC.sub.x F.sub.z or 4-OC.sub.x F.sub.z, A is an oxygen atom and n is 2. PA1 (j) Compound (1) in which R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are halogen atoms, R.sup.3 is a hydrogen atom, OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z Cl.sub.m is 4-OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z, A is an oxygen atom and n is 2. PA1 (k) Compound (1) in which R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are halogen atoms, R.sup.3 is a hydrogen atom, OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z Cl.sub.m is 4-OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z Cl.sub.m, A is an oxygen atom and n is 2. PA1 (l) Compound (1) in which R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are halogen atoms, R.sup.3 is a hydrogen atom, OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z Cl.sub.m is 3-OC.sub.x F.sub.z or 4-OC.sub.x F.sub.z, A is a sulfur atom and n is 2. PA1 (m) Compound (1) in which R.sup.1 is a haloalkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are hydrogen atoms, OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z Cl.sub.m is 3-OC.sub.x F.sub.z or 4-OC.sub.x F.sub.z, A is an oxygen atom and n is 2. PA1 (n) Compound (1) in which R.sup.1 is a nitro group, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are hydrogen atoms, OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z Cl.sub.m is 3-OC.sub.x F.sub.z or 4-OC.sub.x F.sub.z, A is an oxygen atom and n is 2. PA1 (o) Compound (1) in which R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are an alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, R.sup.3 is a hydrogen atom, OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z Cl.sub.m is 3-OC.sub.x F.sub.z or 4-OC.sub.x F.sub.z, A is an oxygen atom and n is 2. PA1 (p) Compound (1) in which R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are an alkoxy group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, R.sup.3 is a hydrogen atom, OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z Cl.sub.m is 3-OC.sub.x F.sub.z or 4-OC.sub.x F.sub.z, A is an oxygen atom and n is 2. PA1 (q) Compound (1) in which R.sup.1 is a hydroxyl group, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are hydrogen atoms, OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z Cl.sub.m is 3-OC.sub.x F.sub.z or 4-OC.sub.x F.sub.z, A is an oxygen atom and n is 2. PA1 (r) Compound (1) in which R.sup.1 is a hydroxyl group, R.sup.2 is a hydrogen atom, R.sup.3 is a halogen atom, OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z Cl.sub.m is 3-OC.sub.x F.sub.z or 4-OC.sub.x F.sub.z, A is an oxygen atom and n is 2. PA1 (s) Compound (1) in which R.sup.1 and R.sup.3 are halogen atoms, R.sup.2 is a hydrogen atom, OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z Cl.sub.m is 3-OC.sub.x H.sub.y F.sub.z Cl.sub.m or 4-OC.sub.x F.sub.z, A is an oxygen atom and n is 3.
R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are defined by either of the following paragraphs:
R.sup.5, R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 are defined by either of the following paragraphs:
Incidentally, the R.sup.1 to R.sup.7, n and X defined in this formula are limited only to this formula.) which is effective as a fungicide.
As a (fluoroalkoxy)phenoxyalkylamine derivative which is similar to the starting compound of the present invention, (3) to (6), etc. shown below have been known.
Incidentally, the R.sup.1, R.sup.2, X, Y, m and n defined in this formula are limited only to this formula.) which is effective as a fungicide.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ 1 STR10## 2 STR11## - 3 STR12## 4 #STR13## ______________________________________
However, the disclosure of N-[(fluoroalkoxy)phenoxyalkyl]benzamide derivative and (fluoroalkoxy)phenoxyalkylamine derivative in which the amine portion is a (fluoroalkoxy)phenoxyalkylamino group as in the present invention cannot be admitted.
Accordingly, the N-[(fluoroalkoxy)phenoxyalkyl]benzamide derivative and (fluoroalkoxy)phenoxyalkylamine derivative of the present invention are novel compounds, and it has been not known that the N-[(fluoroalkoxy)-phenoxyalkyl]benzamide derivative has an effect of controlling noxious organisms for agricultural and horticultural chemical which is available as a nematocide, an acaricide, fungicide, etc.